


Need Your Loving Tonight

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: After a particularly long but exciting day on the Bohemian Rhapsody press tour, Joe realises something about his co-star, Gwilym, and things turn out better than he had anticipated when telling him about it.





	Need Your Loving Tonight

It was time to continue the BoRhap press tour around the world, which meant that Joe could see his cast mates, Gwilym, Rami and Lucy again. As Ben couldn’t make it, the squad shared two rooms – Lucy with Rami and Joe with Gwilym, much to the former’s dismay. Joe has been eyeing the tall and handsome Welshman through all of their interviews, rather surprised by how unsubtle his glances may have been at times, but more shocked by all the raunchy scenarios involving his friend that suddenly flooded his mind.

It had been a rather long day, full of interviews and other press appearances. The team were having the time of their lives, being able to talk about this epic journey they brought to life together, but they were also glad to get some well-deserved rest at the end of the day. Joe and Gwil arrived at their hotel room late at night, exhausted but still buzzing with excitement. They were chatting enthusiastically when they entered the room, and after they kicked off their shoes, Joe immediately sat down and leaned back on the comfortable bed, sighing happily.

“That was awesome, but damned if I’m not looking forward to getting some sleep.” – The redhead groaned quietly, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers lightly trailing the fabric of the sheets. His mate chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, it was a pretty long day.” – Gwilym agreed as he began unbuttoning his suit jacket. “And I’m gonna need a hot shower.” – He placed the jacket on the back of a chair and started working on his shirt’s buttons.

Joe sat up slowly and looked in his co-star’s direction as he was taking his clothes off. He certainly didn’t expect the sight to be this pleasant. He subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes wandered on Gwil’s hands while the man was undressing. Joe traced the tall man’s fingers as they made their way down his shirt, and his head was suddenly filled with fantasies about how those elegent fingers would feel against his skin. The shorter man might have gasped out loud as Gwilym was putting the dress shirt on a coat hanger, because the noise made his friend turn around.

“You okay there, mate?” – The concerned enquiry of the Welshman roused Joe from his Gwilym-filled reverie. It took him a few seconds to gather his composure and give a semi-coherent answer.

“Yeah, I’m… good.” – Joe glanced up at his now half-naked co-star, nodding with false confidence, and mentally crossing his fingers that Gwil won’t take his stares the wrong way.

“Are you sure? ’Cause I swear I could feel your eyes on me all day.” – Oh shit… he noticed.

Joe’s stomach sunk and he felt his cheeks suddenly become hotter. He blinked fast and cleared his throat, trying not to look away in shame, and failing.

“Look, man, I, uh… I’m not… I didn’t mean to…” – Joe stammered apologetically as his common sense abandoned him quickly, deeply embarrassed as the worst possible outcomes popped up in his mind. Gwilym let out a sigh and shook his head.

“That’s too bad.” – He almost sounded disappointed, and Joe didn’t really know what to make of that response.

“Wait, what?” – He furrowed his brows in disbelief.

“I’m just saying, had you actually meant that… maybe we could’ve done something about it.” – Gwil shrugged innocently, but the tone of his voice implied something else.

“Then it take it back!” – Joe retorted instantly, practically jumping from his seat. He didn’t plan to sound so desperate, but he couldn’t really help himself.

“Oh?” – The other man raised his brows in surprise, having secretly hoped that Joe would say that. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk as he stepped up to his cast mate, eyeing him. Joe’s breath hitched as Gwilym came so close to him that he could feel his body heat, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at his friend.

“Then we should definitely do something about it.” – In a blink, the hands Joe had been fantasising about just minutes before were cupping his warm cheeks and Gwil pulled him in for a slow and deep kiss.

Joe froze for a moment, but before he knew it, his hands were roaming all over the Welshman’s upper body and he was kissing him back eagerly. Gwilym’s lips tasted sweet like honey and Joe was ready to melt into his arms at any second. When they paused, Joe was reluctant to open his eyes at first, in case it had all just been a dream, but he relented when he felt a thumb caress his cheek.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Maz, don’t you think?” – Gwil murmured affectionately, but with a tinge of cheekiness in his voice.

“Yeah.” – Joe nodded breathlessly before shifting to slip off his jacket and top. Now that they were both shirtless, Gwilym pushed him gently onto his bed and shifted atop him.

“That’s better.” - He grinned before giving Joe another kiss, then his lips started wandering southward: First he covered the pale man’s neck in little kisses, gradually going further down. Joe gasped with each touch against his skin – especially when Gwil’s beard scraped against the more sensitive areas – sucking in his tummy and squirming lightly as his trousers become too tight.

When Gwilym’s lips reached Joe’s hips, he pulled away for a second to look at what a beautiful mess he had made of his friend. Joe gazed at him pleadingly, and without words, Gwil knew exactly what to do. He unzipped his co-star’s trousers and pulled them off along with his underwear. As soon as he was naked, Joe fumbled awkwardly for the fly on Gwil’s trousers, pulling them all the way down with his pants. The taller man watched his friend undress him, before kicking off the rest of his clothes and leaning in for another passionate kiss. Joe ran his fingers through Gwilym’s soft brown hair as they locked lips, the heat of their bodies touching, and the anticipation almost made him feel like he was going to burn up. The sensation only increased when he could feel Gwil wrapping his strong hand around Joe’s cock that has indeed been begging for attention for a while. Joe moaned into the kiss as his co-star stroked him slowly but firmly and leaned into his touch.

“Fuck…” – Joe groaned, panting softly as he tugged on Gwilym’s hair, slightly thrusting into his grip.

“Eager, are we?” – The Welshman muttered under his breath, his voice darker than ever before.

“Yes… p-please…”

“Very well, love.” – Giving in to the ginger’s pleas, Gwilym stopped and pulled his hand away before reaching down to his bag beside the bed.

Joe propped himself up on his elbows to watch the man in front of him in awe. He still couldn’t quite believe what was happening, not even when he saw his partner unwrap a condom and put it on. Joe observed him with a mixture of curiosity and want on his face, biting his lover lip as their gaze met. Gwil put a hand on Joe’s shoulder and gently pushed him back on the bed, shifting closer to him and Joe instinctively spread his legs as their bodies were touching again. Gwilym rubbed some of the lubricant from the rubber onto his fingers and started preparing his partner. A faint groan escaped Joe’s lips as he tried to relax, his cock twitching and already leaking some precum onto his stomach.

“Good boy.” – Gwil’s soothing voice rang in Joe’s ear as the taller man leaned in to plant small kisses on his neck while he pumped his fingers to stretch him. Joe’s legs started trembling due to the pleasure and a bit of nervousness as to what he was about to experience. The shaking subsided as Joe felt the warmth of Gwilym’s free hand on his thigh for a moment, before he positioned himself between the redhead’s legs and entered him. Joe moaned out loud as Gwil’s cock stretched him from the inside, and had to grip the sheets until he got used to the feeling. While Joe took a few deep breaths to help him relax, Gwilym placed his hands next to him and peppered his body with kisses.

“Whenever you’re ready, love.” – He breathed against Joe’s collarbone and started thrusting slowly and deeply when the man underneath him nodded. Joe wrapped his legs around Gwil’s waist, rolling his hips in synch with him after a short while. He ran his fingers through the Welshman’s hair and pulled on it more and more as the pleasure built. In that moment, it was only the two of them, and nothing else mattered – not even what might happen afterwards.

“G-goodness, Gwil…” – The smaller man panted heavily as his partner gradually picked up his pace, making sure Joe took him fully each time. Gwilym tilted his head against Joe’s, their foreheads touching as he pounded into him.

“Fuck, Joe… you’re so good…” – Hearing Gwil swear, especially while laying on top of him had definitely been fuel to the fire for Joe. He pressed his head into the pillow and arched his back slightly, before roughly bringing his hips back down against Gwilym’s.

“Fuck, I’m… I’m not gonna… hold…” – Joe could barely utter these words as his brain was completely filled with everything about the man he’d been longing for: his smell, his voice, and now his body too. He could only just hold himself together as the pleasure soared higher than he’d ever felt with any woman.

“Cum for me, love.” – Gwilym groaned breathlessly against Joe’s lips as he thrusted harder, his own release approaching as well. – “Don’t hold it back.”

Joe didn’t need further encouragement; he automatically clenched around Gwil’s cock, feeling an intense wave of warmth wash over him as he came with a loud moan, covering both his and his partner’s stomach in cum. Gwilym followed seconds after him with a growl, throbbing heavily in Joe, and gradually slowing his hips until he came to a stop. They both laid in quiet, only their heavy breathing broke the silence.

“Wow…” – Joe whispered, his voice still shaking post-orgasm, as he absent-mindedly trailed his fingers along Gwilym’s neck.

“Indeed.” – Gwil let out a low chuckle, admiring the man underneath him as he gave a soft peck on the inside of Joe’s wrist. – “And what a beautiful mess you are…”

“Oh, shut up.” – Joe rolled his eyes and giggled, Gwilym laughed along with him before pulling out, discarding the condom and grabbing a few tissues as he laid down beside him.

“Here, lemme’ clean you up.” – Joe nodded and sat up a bit while Gwil wiped up the fluid on his stomach; the gentle touches sent shivers down his spine again.

“My turn.” – The Welshman chuckled and let Joe clean him up as well, before throwing the tissues away.

The men made themselves comfortable on the bed once again, and awkward silence lingered in the room for a while.

“Hey Gwil…” – Joe was the first to speak, turning to his side, visibly in thought. Gwilym raised his brows curiously before answering.

“Yes?”

“This might sound weird, but… I kinda don’t want this to be just a one-off thing between us, y’know?” – The redhead studied the face of the man lying beside him curiously. Gwilym just chuckled and shook his head lightly.

“Joe, we’ve just had sex with each other. I don’t think “weird” exists between us any longer.” – The Welshman’s tone was calm, with a hint of playfulness in it, and his reply definitely took a huge weight off the ginger’s shoulders. He let out a relieved sigh and grinned, nodding in agreement. Gwilym continued:

“And I don’t want this to be a one-night stand either.” – He sat up to look into Joe’s puppy brown eyes with a soft smile on his face before leaning in to give him a warm kiss. – “We should definitely wash up and go to bed, though. It’s been a long day.” – Joe nodded enthusiastically before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

“Mind if I join you in the shower?” – Gwilym grinned in return, eyeing the man next to him for a second.

“Not at all.” – He stood up and started for the bathroom, but stopped midway to turn around. – “You might have a difficulty with walking tomorrow, though.” – Gwil joked with a grin on his face.

“At least I’ll know exactly who to blame.” – Joe snickered and rose from the bed, following his co-star.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs


End file.
